


competition

by rveebee



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carwash siblings AU, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, basically brain blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rveebee/pseuds/rveebee
Summary: When Naomi and David were growing up, being competitive was just a part of their childhood. it was encouraged by their father to force them to do more; better grades, better exam results, better outcomes at sport events and concerts.





	competition

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!! im back and this time i was feeling a lot of feelings and being the kinnie i am, i cried and wrote this. hope u enjoy!!

When Naomi and David were growing up, being competitive was just a part of their childhood. it was encouraged by their father to force them to do  _ more _ ; better grades, better exam results, better outcomes at sport events and concerts. 

 

They went to the same schools, took the same classes and made a competition out of everything. It was fun at first, playfully fighting with your sibling over who could play their instrument better, whose team won more events, who did better in school. But after years and years of constant competition and no time to build up trust between them, they never really saw each other as siblings. They only saw competition. 

 

When Naomi joined the army just like their mother had done before, David knew that he was expected to do so, too. The year she enlisted was the year Allison died. Naomi didn’t come home after that, not even for her mother’s funeral.

 

David was left alone with his grieving father, who refused to come out of his office for days at a time. Without a role model, without Naomi, without his mother, he left; packed up his little belongings and drove away. When it was time for him to enlist, he did. Drunkenly and on a suicidal whim, but he did. He hadn’t heard of his sister in a while, she could be dead for all he knew. He didn’t know if he should be sad. 

 

When David was nothing short of being dishonorably discharged, his father, after years of no contact, stepped in and offered him a place in his top secret military operation. If a place in the normal army hadn’t killed him yet, this would for sure. So he joined Project Freelancer. Just like David-  _ no _ , Agent Washington was taught, he did everything he could and always a bit more and eventually landed in the alpha squad. He had heard of everyone there, but never before went on missions with them.

 

So when Agent Carolina, his new team leader, spoke to him the first time, his world crumbled. Their reunion wasn’t tearful, it was shock and admitting that they had thought the other dead. 

 

It didn’t help their relationship when the leaderboard was introduced, but it was something familiar, something they knew: competition.

 

The day that the Mother of Invention crashed, no one was there for Agent Washington. His AI had been taken away, his partner had been taken over by another AI, his sister was barely alive at the bottom off a cliff and the rest of his friends were far, far away.

 

When he awoke in the hospital later, he was unsure of a lot of things but not the overwhelming need for revenge. So he got back up on his feet and back into the world of betrayal and murder. When he shot South, he expected to be happy to get his revenge, but he felt nothing. When he hit the button for the EMP, he expected to feel triumph but he was just tired instead. 

 

And when his chance came to get out of prison, he took it. He took it despite the tight feeling in his chest. He ignored when that same feeling arose when he killed the robot and the pink guy and when he kept Doc and Simmons prisoner. 

 

He ignored it until Sidewinder. The snow, the cliff, the immense pain everywhere in his body. God, he wished to never have joined the army. He thinks about how he could have kept driving, a reckless 17-year-old driving until everything that kept him at home was forgotten.

 

_ Home _ . That’s what he wanted to find with the reds and blues. That’s what he almost did, until the night Agent Carolina arrived at their doorstep. He had assumed she was dead and in his head, she was. She was no longer his sister, nor his team leader, but old habits die hard.

 

When she tried to pressure them into killing the director, something snapped. She was not his sister anymore, she was their enemy. So pointing the gun at her felt natural. If she hadn’t backed down, Wash didn’t know what he would have done. 

 

But the good will of his friends landed them in the Freelancer facility anyway. Wash tried not to think about what was stored here and waited outside until Carolina came back out. He would have loved to give his father a piece of his own fucking medicine and then shot him in the head but Carolina had always been closer to him. 

 

When she came back out, it was with tears on her face and one gun less. Wash didn’t understand but he didn’t ask. It was fine.

 

And then their ship crashed. And Carolina and Epsilon disappeared. And Wash is once again left to pick up the pieces. And after all his hard work ensuring that his men are safe, she swoops back in just to save them, always one-upping him, always expecting Wash to follow. And he did. 

 

And when everything was done, they were standing on a beach, Carolina speaking so freely about something that Wash had barely uttered a word about and when he took her hand, he got it. He didn’t understand why their father had done all of that to them or why they both fell for it but he got it. Naomi was still his sister. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for more quality content follow me on tumblr @ epsi-pepsi


End file.
